SuperStar? Meet SuperNormal
by NonUserNumber1
Summary: Sequel to SuperStar. Max is in for a massive surprise when her half term ends and she goes back to school. And Fang... Well, you'll have to read to find out, won't you? BASICALLY OVER READ CHAPTER 8 FOR MORE INFO SORRY SORRY SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's Nun. I have been requested to write a sequel for SuperStar, so this is it. If you haven't read SuperStar, then stop reading this and go read SuperStar. Now. Beacuse this will make no sense if you haven't read it. Seriously. Anyways, this is dedicated to Miss. Anonymous, who was my first (and only, as far as today) reviewer. She asked me to write this sequel, so here it is!**

**Damien: She doesn't own Maximum Ride or Fang Novae. She may have invented the last name-**

**I don't actually know if someone else had this last name for Fang. Don't think it matters, anyhow.**

**Damien: As I was saying, before I was so rudely interuppted, she does not own any of the characters in this story. She also does not own Bishop Stopford School. All she owns is Fang's last name and a tendency to go on and on and on. Enjoy.**

* * *

Max POV

I walked through the doors of Bishop Stopford's Sixth Form block. Sam greeted me with a mishcevious grin on her face. "Guess what's happening on the 21st of November?" As I was about to reply, she cut me off. "Actually, don't guess. You suck at guessing. Go see for yourself. It's on the notice board in the hallway. And don't start screaming or anything."

I was puzzled as to why she thought I would start screaming. It couldn't be that exciting. maybe it was like a mufti day or something. But she had said no screaming. What could be so exciting as to make me scream. I don't scream. It's on my list of things never to do on pain of losing my amazing reputation. Let's see, I thought. Netball practice (boring), Assembly (double boring) and-

"Oh wow. You are kidding me. Is this some sort of sick joke?" Staring at me from the notice board, in big bold letters, was a leaflet about a worldwide SuperStar coming to our school. I kept reading down the sheet. On the 21st of November, local SuperStar-

"OH MY DAYS, FANG NOVAE IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL!" Sam appeared in the doorway, smirking.

"I thought I said no screaming. Anyways, yes, he is. I can tell you're excited but it gets even better. Because-"

"AND 1 LUCKY STUDENT GETS TO MEET HIM!"

"Yeah, that. Jeez woman, do you have a need to deafen the entire hallway? But you've gotta remember, there are like 200 students in Sixth Form. The chances of you getting to meet him are-"

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! _THE _FANG NOVAE IS COMING TO THIS SCHOOL AND I MIGHT GET TO MEET HIM! THAT WOULD BE-" Sam, clearly fed up of being cut off, put her hand over my mouth and continued talking.  
"As I was saying, the chances of you meeting him are 1/200. Don't get your hopes up. But this must be some sort of big deal. I've never heard you scream about something this much, not even when I said I hated Chocolate-Chip cookies. We've gotta get going though. I bet Cameron and Aaron are wondering where we are." She dragged me to our homeroom.

"Hey screaming beauty, I'm guessing you saw the leaflet." Cameron grinned at me as I walked in the room.

"Or, she saw her reflection. Did you get dressed in pitch blackness this morning or is that what you call 'style'?" Aaron quirked an eyebrow at me. I slapped him upside the head and sat down in my place.

"No, dipwad, it's called 'I don't like walking around looking like someone cut half of my clothes clean off my body'. I have _standards_ unlike some people in this school" I replied, motioning my head to Georgia and her little group of mindless followers.

"Fair enough. Anyhow, you excited? Your _beloved_ Fangy boy is coming to this school. Doesn't that fill you with _happiness_ and _joy_ and other words you associate with Fang Novae? And don't try to pretend you're not bothered. A, we heard you scream your head off and B, you failed at trying to convince us that you weren't bothered about him." Oops. _Busted._

"Well, erm... ummm... I'm happy and umm... I errr..." Just as I was trying to come up with a response, Miss. Hill walked in and we all sat down.

"Shannon?" "Good Morning Miss. Hill"

"Milly?" "Here Miss."

"George?" "Here"

And the register dragged on and on and on...

* * *

**Well, that was wayy longer than it was supposed to be. Oops. Looks like this is going to have to have another chapter.**

**Damien: This is why I said i should've written it. I wouldn't have let it drag on endlessly. I would've-**

**NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE! Jeez, and you say ****_I _****talk too much. Anyways, Review? Please? And someone PLEASE get Damien to shuttup!**

**Damien: And by the way, Nun does own the characters of Miss. Hill, Shannon, Milly, George, Sam, Aaron, Cameron, Georgia and any other characters that might be introduced. I think that's it though. Am I right, Nun?**

**Yeah, you're correct. Bye for now, readers! *Waves***

**Damien: *sigh* Yeah, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Nun. This is the second chapter of Meet SuperNormal. Hope you all had a good new year**

**Damien: I didn't. My mother decided I was grounded for NO REASON. Yeah, I bought no Christmas presents at all, but-**

**Exactly. Anyways, this is an explanation of Sixth Form, mufti days and netball practise. Skip if you don't care, whatever.**

**Sixth Form is Years 12 and 13. I know you don't neccesarily have year 13 in America, but we do. In Sixth Form, you study for and complete A-Levels. You have 5 periods in a day. You won't always have lessons in every period, so you don't have to stay in school if you have no lessons. You also can leave if you have no lessons for the rest of the day. You get a lot of freedom in Sixth Form. **

**Mufti day is when you are allowed to wear your own clothes to school, as normally you wear uniform. You might have a mufti day on Red Nose Day, last day of term, Children In Need day, etc.**

**Netball practise is when you practise netball. Netball, if you don't know what that is, is basically basketball except you're not allowed to dribble, you have to pass within 3 seconds and only 2 players are allowed to shoot (Goal Attack and Goal Shoot, I think). It's for girls mainly. I hope that answers all your questions. The British are a strange lot, as you can tell d;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The characters of Max and Fang are not owned by me. Neither is Bishop Stopford School.**

**Damien: No, Bishop is my school.**

**Hush! Onwards with the story!**

* * *

****Max POV (Psychology, Period 3)

I walked into my favorite lesson. I got taught how to get inside people's minds and mess with their heads, what's not to love? I was the only one in our little friend circle that took Psychology, so I was on my own this lesson.

"Aww, look at poor little Maxie-poo, all alone, without her little group of saddos to protect her."I turned to the source of the sound that was irritating me highly. Quelle surprise, it was Georgia Hunt. She sneered down at me, surronded by her little posse of wannabes.

"Aww, look at George, too stupid to understand that paint you splat on your face every morning helps you in no way, shape or form. Neither do the stripper heels, dahling. Do the world a favour and lose them. Please." I smiled sweetly at her as she started checking her make up and doing her hair. Stupid self-centred good for nothing waste of oxygen waste of space pointless b-

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would assume this was a social gathering, rather than a class. Seats were made to be sat on, so get off the table McCauwley." Cooper blushed and scrambled into her seat like the rest of the class. "Thank you. Anyways, welcome to yet another exciting lesson of Psychology. Get into pairs and discuss the definitions of all the subjects that you had for homework to memorize. You have 10 minutes. Go". And the rest of the lesson continued. When there was 15 minutes left of the lesson and Mr. Brown had no idea what to get us to do, he packed up his things and sat at his desk reading a newspaper. "Do whatever you like, as long as no one disturbs me before the bell goes."

Everyone jumped up and went over to their friends to talk. I opened my latest book, _What Boys Really Want_. I loved this book and I thought Lita was brilliant. Adam was okay, but he reminded me of Cameron a lot.

"...And I'm so gonna make sure _I_ meet Fang" My head snapped up at the sound of his name. I turned to Georgia, who said it. I stuck my head back in my book, but pricked an ear up to what she was saying. "Fang is _obviously_ gonna pick me. I mean, I'm the prettiest, funniest and not ugliest. _All_ the boys in this school _love _me, Fang will too."She was twirling her hair round her finger as she talked. Georgia was such a idiot. She thought that one flick of her hair and a flash of cleavage and boom, any dude was hers. But Fang wasn't like that. He had standards and he wasn't about to fall for anything stupid like that. Like _her_. I was sure of it. You could tell by his almost perfect record. He had girlfriends before who were like Georgia. He had learned from that and had stopped dating. He would _never_ fall for Georgia. Never.

The bell went and I got up, packed my things and went to the main entrance. I had a free, so I was going to go to the bookstore in town and get the book I had been eyeing for a while, _Dear Dylan_. I had walked into the bookstore numeroius times and had gotten side tracked by other books. I went to the bookstore and walked in. I walked over to the teen section and went straight to S for Siobhan Curham.

* * *

**I know that was extremly shorrt and a filler, but I have like 0 time on the laptop cause Damien absolutely MUST do his homework...**

**Damien: Hey, you're not the one doing A-Level Psychology. I have to study! Do you ****_want_**** me to fail or something?!**

**Not really, but... Oh well. Review the filler and tell me how I absolutely MUST NOT write any more fillers as they are disgusting? I might update tomorrow, might not. Depends on how fast Dami can do his homework...**

**Damien: *sigh* My name is Damien. ****_Not Dami._**** Stop calling me by that stupid nickname.**

**Dami Dami Dami, you need to get your temper under control. Hehehe...**

**-Dami has gone to have a nice cry. Please excuse him-**

**Damien: (From about a room away) IT'S ****_DAMIEN_**** AND I AM ****_NOT _****CRYING! I AM JUST BLOWING OFF STEAM!**

**Well, time up for me it seems. Review to bring Damien back?**


	3. Chapter 3-Meet Fang, Hayden and Izzy!

**Hey guys, it's Nun. Yes, I am aware that is has taken me ages to update and I must say that I am extremely sorry about that...**

**Damien: But she's finally got off her lazy backside to update...**

**Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways, I will waste no time and delve straight into the story. Enjoy! And for the sake of Miss. Anonymous, this chapter is all about Fang!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The authoress of this fictional retake of the popular series ****_Maximum Ride_**** in no way owns aforementioned series and gives any ownership of the character "Fang" to the rightful owner, James B. Patterson.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I walked to the tour bus with my friends Izzy and Hayden. "Wow man, the crowds are really loving you. It's strange how this time last year you were literally just starting up, and now? Everybody know your name" Hayden slapped me on the back and grinned.

"Hayden's right. It's really good how far you've come in this short space of time. Almost every shop I walk past has your poster in their window." Izzy turned to me to see what I had to say. Well, what could I say? It was true, everything they'd said. Last year, if someone had said to me that I would be rich and famous with a massive fan base in almost every part of England, I would've laughed and told them that they were crazy. Corny and cliché, I know, but it's true. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. On my tour, with over 10,000 people at every one of my gigs? Insane.

"Hello, earth to Fang? I know we're nowhere near as famous as you, but could you at least talk to us?" Izzy waved her hand in my face.

"Yeah? You're right... Both of you." Izzy beamed and opened her mouth to say something else, and I cut her off. "Now where is this bloody tour bus?" I pressed the button on the car keys over and over again, trying to look for a flash of car headlights. After about 5 minutes and a few choice words, I saw a flash about 5 metres behind us in the corner of my eye. I opened the bus and hopped in, followed by Hayden. Izzy was going to see her grandparents here in Nottingham, so she walked off to her car. She waved at us before getting in her car and driving off.

"Soo..." Hayden clapped his hands together and looked at me in a way I had seen so many times.

"So what? What is it now?" I sprawled myself on the couch and grabbed a Coke out of the mini fridge.

"The chick is gone, we're in a car big enough for 20 people, and you're a famous SuperStar who could get anyone. Sooo, I say we pick up some chicks and have a party! Ya with me?"

"Yeah, how about no? I'm gonna sleep, cause unlike some of us in this bus *cough cough* YOU *cough cough* I have a reputation to uphold which doesn't involve me inviting a bunch of whores into my house on wheels. So it looks like you're on your own." I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. Hayden sighed dramatically and put his hand on his hip.

"FINE THEN, you party pooper! I'LL go by mySELF! See if I care!" He huffed dramatically and opened the door before slamming it. A good friend would've called him back and agreed to whatever he wanted to do. But I really needed to sleep, and Hayden would probably just carry out his plans himself, so I downed the rest of the coke and opened up the couch to show a bed. I lay down and instantly entered the world of sleep.

**Hayden POV **

Stupid Fang... Moody SuperStar who didn't understand the meaning of fun... What was I supposed to do? I walked around the parking lot, bored outta my mind. Why was I surprised? Fang had always been Mr. PLay-It-Safe, and being a SuperStar hadn't loosened him up one bit. Ah well, when he finds out he's performing at a local Sixth Form, he would see how others his age behaved. Maybe he would loosen up a bit. Or maybe the realization of how crazy most 16-18 year olds were would scare him...into acting more like a 81-year-old and not a 18-year-old. For crying out loud, he had just become an adult, and he had acted like one even before I met him. Apparently, he was worse then. The thought of a 11-year-old Fang acting like a sour pensioner sent a shiver down my spine. I just hoped that when he met one of those Sixth Formers, that they'd knock a bit of recklessness and craziness into him. God knows Izzy and I had tried.

Then, I had a brilliant idea. I smiled and walked with my head high. Oh Fang, you should've just agreed to my brilliant idea (though I do say so myself). But now, I had to go about it a more..._indirect_ way. The plan formulated in my head. First stop, find where the town centre of this blimmin' town was. I laughed quietly to myself. Hayden my boy, you've outdone yourself...

* * *

**Ooh, it's a cliffhanger! A crappy one, but hey. The character of Fang has been introduced, and is not too OOC, if I may say so myself.**

**Damien: You may not.**

**No one cares. After all, who's the one who applied for a job at-**

**Damien: DON'T YOU DARE! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist...**

**Damien: You know what? You're finished on the laptop. Give it here.**

**NEVER!**

**Damien: You've forced my hand...**

**-Please excuse Nun. Damien has stolen the laptop-**

**Damien: Oh, and just to let you guys know, Hayden and Izzy are real people who have volunteered to be friends with Fang. Izzy is Nun's stupid half-deaf year 8 friend, while Hayden is Izzy's 'cousin' who Nun also knows. Well, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4- Nun has gone AWOL, not an AN

**Hi guys, um .. It's Damien. Nun had no ideas for the next chapter, which I thought was quite pathetic, so she threw a hissy fit and she said ''IF IT'S SO BLOODY EASY TO WRITE A FANFIC, YOU DO IT THEN! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF THEY ALL HATE IT!'' **

**So, yeah... Well... On to the story, I guess...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nun doesn't own Fang or Hayden. They are owned by James Patterson and Hayden's mum respectively. All she owns (well, all ****_I own) _****is Fang's last name and the song The Fall, which Nun actually wrote one day when she was bored. So actually, I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

****I woke up and yawned. That was a brilliant sleep. As I stretched, my arm moved in a wide arc and rested on something. Something... soft. Something that felt a lot like-

"WHAT THE FLAGGNOG?!" **(Love Monsters Vs. Aliens. Anyways...) **I jumped about a foot in the air and whipped my head round. Next to me, there was a blonde who was quietly snoring, undisturbed by my sudden outburst. I surveyed the rest of the room. There were bottles of vodka and beer strewn around the room. There were also various girls strewn around, some of them accompanied by a random guy. I started hyperventilating, pinching myself. _This is not happening. This is just a dream. When you open your eyes, they'll all be gone and all that'll be left is a moody, sulking Hayden in the corner._ I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten. When I opened my eyes, Hayden was standing in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.

"Morin' Fangy. Hope you had a nice sleep. Glad to know my little-" His eyes roamed around the room before he looked back at me."-_get together_ didn't disturb your sleep." I glared at him, but he just stood there, smirking at me obnoxiously.

"You little crap! What the hell? I swear I told you, no parties! Who are these people? Where'd you meet them? Hayden, you IDIOT! Do you have any idea what you've done? What happens when the paparazzi shows up and they see a bunch of half drunk, hung over people leave the tour bus in which they KNOW I'm travelling in? They'll go mad, writing stories about my 'wild partying habits' and asking themselves whether I'm really as dedicated as I seem!" By the end of my speech, I was standing up, staring Hayden dead in the eyes, fuming. He looked a little startled by my word flow, then he took a deep breath.

"Listen, Fang-"

"No, you listen Hayden! For once, I told you not to do something because for once, I wanted to think purely about myself. And what do you do? You go behind my back and do exactly what I told you not to do! Thanks for most likely ruining my career. You think my fame will last forever? You think that we'll be friends forever? You think that all of this" I gestured around me at the fancy tour bus "will last forever? Newsflash idiot, _it won't! _So I hope you had your fill of partying last night, because the second _you've _dealt with all the people _you _invited into the bus and _you've _cleared up all this crap, _you're _getting the hell off of MY tour-bus and you can go live back at your own bloody apartment. And-I'm being serious- _don't _try and get Izzy to calm me down like you_ always _do. This time, I'm serious as_ hell _and_ won't _back down til_ I_ want to!" I swung open the door of the tour bus and motioned to all the people. "You can start now." With that, I turned around and walked to the 'living room' in the bus. I sat down and waited til I heard the commotion of drunk people being told to get out. After the door shut, I pulled out my guitar, tuned it, and started practicing my song I had written.

_The Fall _by Fang Novae **(actually, it's by Nun, but since Nun doesn't exist in this universe as far as you're concerned.. Oops did I just give you a hint as to what's happening next? Oh well, enjoy the song)**

****_Just me and you_

_Back against the wall_

_Waiting and watching_

_Till the whole world falls_

_They say we're insane_

_But we see through their lies_

_Cause we see the truth_

_Right in front of our eyes_

_Let the end begin_

_Who knows what will become_

_Of the land, we built, our whole lives in_

_Through the darkest storms_

_We'll fight his till the end_

_And this time we will succeed_

_No we will not fail_

_This is what we've waited_

_Our entire lives for_

_We'll end this together _

_And even the score_

_They say we're insane_

_But we see through their lies_

_Cause we see the truth right in front of our eyes_

_Let the end begin_

_Who knows what will become_

_Of the land, we built, our whole lives in_

_Through the darkest storms_

_We'll fight this till the end_

_And this time we will succeed_

_No we will not fail_

_They say we'll never make it_

_That it's a waste of time to try_

_But they can't trick us with their mind games_

_In the end, it's just you and I_

_Let the end begin_

_Who knows what will become_

_Of the land, we built, our whole lives in_

_Through the darkest storms_

_We'll fight this till the end_

_And this time we will succeed_

_Oh whoa whoa whoa_

_Let the end begin_

_Who knows what will become_

_Of the land, we built, our whole lives in_

_Through the darkest storms_

_We'll fight this till the end_

_And this time we will succeed_

_No we will not fail_

_Just you and me_

_Backs against the wall_

_Just how we started_

_Right before the fall_

__I played the last chord, as the front door opened quietly and shut quietly. I heard the revving of a motorcycle. I ran to the window, just in time to see Hayden ride away.

"Damn it..." I sighed, as I sat down and thought of ways to apologize to Hayden Again. For like the 10th time. Every time Hayden tried to have some fun, I shot him down. It was unfair, but I thought I was helping Hayden become more mature. Now, I realized that everyone needs space to grow. Including me. As I stared out of the window, I sighed.

It was just a shame I had figured this out a moment too late.

* * *

**Now I understand what Nun says about it being so easy to turn something happy into sadness and depressing-ness... boo...**

**So tell me what you think of the one (and only, hopefully) chapter done by moi, the talented and slightly egotistical brother of Nun. If it was crap, I know, but please tell me in more detail. If you thought there was too much lyrics and not enough story, I am truly sorry, but still want you to complain. I don't even care if it's a flame, I just wanna get loads of reviews so I can rub it in Nun's face. After I've apologized. And plus, this all goes to her target of 20 reviews. So review, please.**

**And tell me what you think of the song. Got to go, I'm going to go apologize to Nun. Wish me luck...**

**AN: Nun wanted to thank all the people who viewed this story. 281 times. So, thanks. And she wanted to SHOUT OUT to**

**-triplechocolatte**

**-miss. anonymous ( who reviewed every chapter. GO YOU.)**

**-C**

**-LoudNProud**

**-Guest**

**All of you reviewed. So thanks. Also...**

**-sugar ninjas**

**-betweenthelines77**

**-XxSummerIcexX**

**-WingsStarsAndSky**

**-RikkiBrooke**

**-5maya122**

**Who all follow this story. Go you too.**

**Bye for now. And for your sake, I hope Nun's the next one who updates. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5- Nun is back!

**H****ola! cómo es mi gente increíble? I'm Nun and I'm back! **

**Damien: And does she thank me for my amazing new chapter when she had writer's block? Nooo...**

**Okay, thank you.**

**Damien: Really?!**

**Really. To the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****我不擁有最高行駛或任何其他字符由詹姆斯****·****帕特森。****Hehe... (If you were wondering, yes this is actually a disclaimer. Not random Chinese characters.)  
**

* * *

**Max POV**

"No way... Fang? What the..."I stared at the front of the paper in shock. There was a picture of Fang Novae's tour bus with a bunch of random people spilling out. There was another picture with a bunch of people in the tour bus, shouting and screaming and getting drunk. The title of the piece read 'IS FANG THE SUPERSTAR WE THOUGHT WE KNEW?'

''Maxie, it looks like your precious Fang isn't so good. Naughty Fang, over 20 people seen leaving his tour bus. Do you think they had a massive-''

"SHUT UP CAMERON! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" I thwacked him round the side of the head. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. I sighed and looked at the newspaper again.

"Max, Cameron does have a point. I mean, I know you love Fang and all, but surely this isn't the kind of person you'd approve of?" Sam said gently, shooting Cameron a dirty look.

"Yeah, but there's gotta be a mistake. I mean, Fang Novae would not do this kind of thing! I've followed him since he started, and this is extremely irregular behaviour. I mean, it's like someone set him up.." I couldn't believe that Fang had done this. He couldn't have. It was just not Fang's way. At all. I mean, the kid barely drinks cause he doesn't want to get too carried away, and now they're trying to tell me that he's just had a massive party in his tour bus? No way was that possible. The pieces just didn't fit.

As I was walking with Sam, Cameron and Aaron, someone bumped into me. I fell on the floor, the paper scattering everywhere. "Hey! Watch where you're going, will ya?!" I started to get up, and the person offered me their hand. I allowed myself to be pulled up. I stood and looked at the person. They were wearing sunglasses and a summer hat. I squinted. I recognised the person, from where I didn't know. I gasped as I suddenly realised.

"OH MY DAVE DAYS, YOU'RE-" The person slapped their hand over my mouth.

"Shut. Up. Do you want the entire street to hear?!" The person rolled their eyes and removed their hand.

"-Isobel-Mai Vaugh..." I finished. She smiled at me.

"Correctamundo. It's kinda nice, you know, when someone reacts to me like OMG I KNOW YOU rather than OMG YOU KNOW FANG CAN YOU GET ME HIS AUTOGRAPH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Glad to know someone recognises the amazing gal behind his fashion sense" She smirked. "Nice to meet ya. And these are..?

I pointed to each of us in turn. "This is Samantha Quinn, Cameron Abate **(hehehe) **and Aaron Mitre. They're my best friends, apart from Cameron. He's just stupid. And I'm Maximum Ride, queen of Sarcasm. Nice to meet you too." She smiled at me and everyone else.

"So Isobel, can I just ask, what's up with Fang and his little tour bus rampage?" Sam asked, cocking her head to the side. Isobel snorted and looked at her in disbelief. She opened her mouth and laughed. Hard. After about a minute of laughing and Sam's face going red, she sighed and chuckled.

"Sorry for laughing at you, but do you really think that he'd do something like that? No, that was all Hayden. Stupid Hayden got the hump when Fang told him 'No parties' so he decided to bring the party to Fang. With disastrous results. Fang was so mad, he kicked Hayden out. Of course, he regrets it now. About time those two had a major fight. Well, not really major, but bigger than a stupid bicker over who's cheating at COD..." She rolled her eyes, then looked at her watch. "I've gotta go, my mum wants me at home in about 5 minutes ago, so..." She bowed, then waved and ran off.

"Ha! I told ya so, but did you believe me? Nooo..." I turned to Sam and Cameron, put my hands on my hips and grinned. Aaron coughed, reminding us of his presence.

"Max, why so immature? I thought you were _above _I told ya so I told ya so... Or so you said..." I groaned, and started walking.

"Whatever, I met Isobel-Mai Vaugh. Win. And you can't take that away from me!"

"Yes we can." Cameron jogged to catch up, before continuing "You're the klutz who smashed into her. Smart one. What next, you'll meet Hayden by tripping him up?" They all burst into laughter as we walked into _Bewitched_. I pulled my hood over my head and slumped into a seat.

"Meanies..."

* * *

**Yes, a happy ending. Poor Max, getting made fun of by her friends... By the way, none of the last names there are their real last names. Cameron got the last name Abate because it was close to his real last name.**

**Damien: And to whoever requested a description of the OC's, it's right here...  
**

**Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Here...  
**

**Damien: Why am I not surprised...  
**

* * *

**Name: Samantha Quinn  
**

**Age: 17  
**

**Birthday: 9th January 1996  
**

**Fave colours: Red, silver and purple.  
**

**Likes: Talking, reading and generally being crazy.  
**

**Dislikes: Normal and boring.  
**

**Relationship status: Single  
**

**Parents: Eloise and Martin Quinn  
**

**Siblings: Brother Alex (8) and Sister Jordan (12)  
**

**A-Levels: Business Studies, English, Maths and Geography  
**

* * *

**Name: Cameron Abate  
**

**Age: 17  
**

**Birthday: 9th February (Next chapter {probably} will be Cameron's Birthday celebrations)  
**

**Fave colours: Grey, silver and red  
**

**Likes: Annoying Max, annoying everyone and generally being annoying  
**

**Dislikes: Not being allowed to annoy people and Georgia Hunt (more on that later)  
**

**Relationship Status: Single  
**

**Parents: Anna and Lewis Abate  
**

**Siblings: Sister Rebecca (12)  
**

**A-Levels: Business Studies, Geography, French and Maths**

* * *

**Name: Aaron Mitre  
**

**Age 16  
**

**Birthday: 23rd March  
**

**Fave colours: Blue, orange and yellow  
**

**Likes: Blending into the background, shocking people and one-upping Max  
**

**Dislikes: Being the centre of attention and Conor North (will be introduced at some point)  
**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship with Minty Marcus (her, too...)  
**

**Parents: Anu and Achim Mitre  
**

**Siblings: Brother Ahmed (22)  
**

**A-Levels: Maths, Geography, German and History**

* * *

**There. Oh and by the way, Max is doing Psychology, Maths, Geography and RE.  
**

**Damien: I'm pretty sure the AN is longer that the story.  
**

**And for that, I apologise. I promise the next chapter will be better.  
**

**Oh and thank you to Omypineapple awesome and Loganb1107 for following. Stupid Damien forgot to mention Omypineapple, so sorry about that -glares daggers-  
**

**Damien: hehe... oops...  
**

**And thanks to foreverunknown and miss anonymous (thank you miss anonymous, you reviewed every chapter. YAY!) for reviewing the last chapter. HAHA Damien, they like me better than you d:P  
**

**Damien: Humph. Do not!  
**

**Do too!  
**

**Damien: Do not!  
**

**Readers, who's right? Me, or him?  
**

**Damien: It's me, OBVIOUSLY. Review and tell Nun that you like me more than her  
**

**Yeah? Well, already said that she's Team Nun! Damien: 0 Nun: 1  
**

**Damien: Not for long!  
**

**Oh and, by the way, miss anonymous, I'm glad you liked my song! You'll never hear me sing it though. I sound like a dying cat being run over. According to Damien.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, it's Nun. Sorry I'm a bit late updating, but something happened which rendered me uninspired to update. Whatever! On to the story!**

**Oh, and by the way, Cameron's **_**turning **_**17, the Character Description was a bit ahead of itself...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, who belongs solely to James Patterson.**

* * *

Max POV

It was Cameron's Birthday today, and he was turning 17. We had decided that we were going to take him to Wicksteed Park, as this would be his last birthday as a teenager. After that, he'd be an adult. He wasn't really looking forward to that, seen as his favourite thing to do was annoy people and adults are meant to be cordial and all that jazz. So to make him feel better, this is what we were going to do.

We met up at my house, and we agreed that we were going to spend as much time as necessary at Wicksteed Park, until Cameron was bored enough to want to go to McDonalds, his favourite fast food restaurant. Sam had bought what we needed to convince him to come with us.  
"I don't like this idea... What if it goes wrong?" Sam was nervous and didn't want to go through with it. We had tried to convince her the entire way here, but she hadn't agreed. We were about to arrive at Cameron's house, so Aaron pulled over and turned around to stare at Sam.  
"Sam, listen. Nothing bad is going to happen. And if anything goes wrong-Which it _won't-_" He added, seeing the look on her face "You won't be to blame for this. You'll just be the one who was forced. But since this is going to go perfectly, and Cameron's too much of a friend to us to sue us, I don't know why we're having this conversation. Anyway, can I drive, or are you going to keep worrying and make me take you home?" Sam took a deep breath and nodded.  
"I'll be fine. I'm ready. This'll be fine. I don't know why I'm worrying" She smiled at Aaron "You can go"

Aaron turned around, satisfied and began to drive again. I looked at him incredulously.  
"If that had been me having second thoughts, you would've just told me to suck it up! Freaking double standards much?" He laughed and looked at me.  
"Yeah but Max, you wouldn't have second thoughts. And the reason I'm nice to Sam is because she doesn't repeatedly smack me over the head and insult me." I grumbled under my breath, and straightened up as Aaron parked a good distance away from Cameron's house. Far enough for him not to see the car, but close enough for us to get to it quickly enough if we were carrying, say, an unconscious body. Hint hint.

I picked up the scarf I had 'taken' from Cameron a while back and put my hoodie up. I put the aviator shades on my face and waited as Sam and Aaron did the same. Cameron was at home by himself, so we were 100% sure he'd be the one answering the door. Cause if Rebecca, Anna or Lewis opened the door, this would go south real fast. I stepped out of the car at the same time as Aaron, and we walked to the house. Sam stayed in the car and kept the engine running, as we'd need a quick getaway for this. I quietly unlocked the door with the key I had also 'taken' from Cameron.

Okay, I confess. When I said we were going to take Cameron to Wicksteed Park, I forgot to mention that we were kidnapping him. And I know, I _know _that if anyone sees us doing this, they're probably going to call the cops. This is why we needed to make sure that we dragged him out of the house as quickly as possible. This is why Sam stayed into the car to drive. We'd need Aaron's muscle to drag Cameron's body out of the house.

We crept in and listened to figure out where he was. We heard whistling from the living room, and we crept into the living room. He had his back to us, as he was watching TV. Suddenly, he turned around, and we ducked behind the sofa, crawling closer to him. He looked around for a bit, shrugged and turned around, still watching TV. He muttered under his breath, something about him hearing things. Well, he wasn't, but we couldn't just tell him that, could we? We reached the sofa, and Aaron looked at me.

_One, _he mouthed

_Two, _I mouthed back

_Three, _we mouthed together. Then we jumped up, and I pressed the scarf to his mouth. Cameron started to struggle, and Aaron held him down. He eventually stopped struggling and went limp. I removed the cloth from his mouth and Aaron grabbed under his arms. He went and dragged Cameron outside, where Sam had brought the car closer. I quickly shut off the TV and the lights, and locked the door. I jumped in the car and we roared off.

Aaron started laughing from the backseat. Soon enough, we were all laughing our heads off as we drove to Wicksteed Park. As we got to Wicksteed, we dragged him to the field. We didn't remove our hoodies, or sunglasses or our little scarves. Basically, you couldn't see our faces at all. It was hilarious when we stopped at a red light and this old lady looked at me and Aaron. I guess we looked like bank robbers or something, because she screamed and floored it the second the light was green.

I propped him up against a tree and we sat there and waited for him to wake up. If you were wondering, yes, there was chloroform on the scarf. Don't ask where Sam got it, because she didn't even tell us. She said he should come to after about 25 minutes, so we had 5 mins to wait. Aaron and I stayed there, and Sam stuffed her scarf in her bag, put her sunglasses on top of her head, pulled her hoodie down, and removed the hood. She ran off until she was hidden behind a tree.

Cameron came too and stood up straight away. He then fell to the floor and clutched his head in agony. I bit my lip to stop me from snickering. He looked up at us and his widened a lot.  
"Who... who are you guys?" He looked around and narrowed his eyes. "And where the hell am I?" Aaron opened his mouth to say something, and Sam came running.

"Hey! Who the hell are you guys?" Aaron growled under his breath and turned to Cameron.

"We'll be back, so watch out." We ran off in the opposite direction. We ran round and ended up at the Pirate Ship, though Cameron wouldn't have seen that we went there.

* * *

**Okay guys, sorry to leave you at a cliff-hanger, but I'm sooo hungry and I need food right now. And I will most likely update this week. Got to love half term**

**Damien: Yeah, but you're not studying for A-Levels...**

**LOL, that's true isn't it. Poor you... Like I care...**

**Damien: You see the abuse I have to endure daily. Please put a stop to all this violence. Call 0800-BULL-CRAP to stop the madness...**

**Wow... Really... Anyways, Review?**

**Favourite song quote:**

**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one**

**Damien: This had me rolling on the floor laughing. It was so funny.**

**Virtual bacon to anyone who knows what song that's from (This is too easy...) and TELLS me in a REVIEW (hint hint)**

**Oh, and I'm halfway to my target of 20 reviews! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo, it's your crappy updater Nun! Sorry for going AWOL ****_AGAIN _****and not even having Damien update. I apologise. And for that, I'm going to update now.**

**Damien: Took you long enough**

**DON'T YOU START! I FEEL BAD ENOUGH AS IS!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Max Ride or Fang. All I own is the mental age of a 3 year old-**

**Damien: Proven by a test she did in PSHE**

**-And the wonderful characters that are Cameron, Aaron, Sam and others. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Max POV**

As soon as we got to the Pirate Ship, I burst out laughing. Aaron joined me and soon we were rolling on the floor attempting to catch our breath. "Oh my gosh that was HILARIOUS! Did you see the look on his face! He looked like a deer in headlights!" I impersonated Cameron's face and soon we were laughing all over again. People walking by gave us weird looks and I'm pretty sure I heard one woman say "That's what drugs do to ya mind, boy!" and tut at us as she walked along with her little boy. Eventually we sobered up and we started taking off our clothes (not like that, get your minds outta the gutter) and placing them in our backpacks, before hiding them out of sight.

Not a moment too soon, Sam came round the corner with a disoriented Cameron.

"Hey guys, look who I found! One Cameron Abate sitting under a tree!" She grinned and motioned to Cameron. "There were these 2 ninjas around him, but they ran off when I came near. Tell em Cammie!" Cameron shook his head at sighed at Sam, chuckling slightly.

"They weren't ninjas, they were kidnappers. And anyway, they kidnapped me from my home! No clue why they brought me here, but... Speaking of which, what are you guys doing here?" Aaron cleared his throat and recited the excuse (read as: LIE) that we came up with for us being here.

"We decided that we were gonna bring you to Wicksteed Park for your last birthday before you're a legal adult, seen as the last time we were here, we were children. So, we came here to buy the admission wristbands before we were going to your house to surprise you. Coincidence you ended up here though. Good thing we didn't leave straight away, otherwise the ninjas/kidnappers might've done some" He paused, trying to think of the right word "-_unsavoury _things to you. Any who, where should we start?" Cameron paused, stroking his imaginary beard before replying

"Well, seen as we're here, we might as well start with the Pirate Ship, famous as being the only ride the Great Maximum Ride was scared to go on, and then vomited on!" he said the last part in an announcer voice, and dodged to the side before I could hit him. I just growled and crossed my arms.

"That was _one time, _and I was 12! And plus, I had eaten like 12 hot dogs prior, so ex_cuse me_ if my stomach went a bit iffy." I crossed my arms and Sam tutted me.

"Be nice Max, it is Cameron's birthday. I know he loves to wind you up, I get that, but you have to let everything, and I mean _everything_, slide, just for today. Can you manage that, or am I going to have to use the duct tape I always carry with me after the Great Come-Back War of '06?" I bowed my head and muttered a small 'no...'. "Good! TO THE PIRATE SHIP!"

And the day continued like that. I must say, even though I ate 15 hot dogs (the look on the waiters face was so _priceless_) right before going on the Pirate Ship for like the 4th time, I did NOT puke! Go me! And Cameron, unfortunately, took full advantage of Sam's speech and took the mick out of anything and everything I did. At one point I was just about ready to snap his stupid little neck, but Sam saw me and motioned to her bag and mouthed 'Duct tape!' so I couldn't do anything. Eventually, Cameron got bored so we went to McDonalds. We order our trademarked Birthday Brunch Bonanza meal, before settling down in the corner and eating, laughing and generally making a bunch of noise.

unfortunately, our magnificent afternoon was ruined by a certain she-witch.

"Oh my gosh, HI CAMERON!" Georgia Hunt's stupid high whiny voice echoed across Mickey D's. We all groaned and Cameron muttered 'Of all days, why my birthday...' She waltzed over with her stupid little posse and stood there with about as much finesse as a pit bull. Of course, Georgia thinks she's so perfect, so she even had a stupid T-shirt on that said "Who run the world?'' and had Beyoncé's name crossed out and said underneath "ME, duh!"

**Cameron POV (very rare, but just cause we need to explain about Georgia and Cameron)**

I clenched my fists under the table, wanting to smash them into her perfect little face, her perfect eyes that sparkled like the sun-

_No Cameron, _I mentally scolded myself, _You don't think like that anymore!_

"How's my little honey-kins? OH WAIT, you're not anymore, are you?" She smiled that stupid pearly white grin and cocked her head to the side. "How does it feel, Cammie? To know you lost something as _amazing _as me, for something as _stupid _and _unimportant _as Maximum Ride?"

"Oh just zip it, Georgia! You know that I'd trade anyone over you, any day!" I retorted. _Liar, liar! Better put those flames on your pants out! _The stupid voice in my head taunted me.

"Oh _really? _You don't miss me? Don't miss holding me close? How does it feel, to know that the entire time you thought I loved you and we were gonna be together forever, I was looking elsewhere? Oh well, not like it matters anymore! You were never good enough for me anyway!" She gave me one last smile, those cold eyes staring down at me, before she sashayed off, shouting back at me _"Happy birthday_, _loser!" _

everyone looked at me with sad, sympathetic eyes. Sam sighed and rested her arm on my shoulder and squeezed. "Oh mate, I'm so sorry. She doesn't deserve you though. She was stupid to let you go!" She gave me a smile, and I smiled back at her.

"You're right, I guess. I mean, who needs someone as big-headed, _bitchy, boring, bossy, spiteful witch _like her? Definitely not me!" Sam looked at with a look that said "I don't know if you're getting my point or you're just insulting her, but oh well" and turned to the rest of the group.

"I think we should go, guys. I think we've had enough for one day." We all nodded and silently got up and packed all our stuff away, cursing Georgia Hunt for ruining our perfect afternoon. As we walked through the exit, I walked over to Max and whispered in her ear "About what Georgia said, me trading her in for you? I know I don't really show it, but it was one of the best choices I ever made." She turned and smiled at me, mouthing back _thank you, _before she got in the front seat of the car, next to Aaron. I got in the back, and accidentally sat on something cold and round, like a cylinder. I picked it up, and it was a canister of...  
Chloroform.I frowned at it. Sam peered at what I was looking at, and her hand flew over her mouth and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Um, guys? Why's there a can of chloroform..." And suddenly it clicked. Why I was dropped of at the park, how the kidnappers knew I was home alone, how they got in, and why Max, Sam and Aaron happened to be in the park when I was there. I yelled obscenities and they all began laughing.

"GUYS!"

* * *

**Ah, the wonders of the human mind. Poor Cameron, being kidnapped by his own friends.**

**Damien: Well, you wrote it, so...**

**And just as a note, it was REALLY hard to write this chapter, seen as Georgia Hunt exists, she's one of my friends and she acts NOTHING like this.**

**Damien: Then why'd you use her?**

**Because the Georgia I know who actually is as big of a b-**

**Damien: BEEP!**

**-As the Georgia in this story has the most ridiculously stupid last name ever, to spell, say or read. And plus, Georgia Hunt gave me the idea for this character in a drama lesson. Probably not the part in this story that she wanted, but OH WELL!**

**Anyway, I have a question for you guys! Should I **

**a) Post a new story and update it at the same time as MSuperN (Meet SuperNormal)?**

**b) Post it when we've got to the part of Fang going to Bishop? or**

**c) Post it when this story's all done and dusted?**

**I'm putting this as a poll on my profile, so feel free to vote there too.**

**This is the plot (if anyone knows of any stories like this, please tell me so I can alter it accordingly).**

**And They Say Motorcycles Are The Most Dangerous Vehicles...**

**Max goes to Southfield School For Girls. She's 13 years old, in Year 9 (9th Grade for all you Americans), has a 17 year old brother (Ari) and has lots of friends. However, when tragedy strikes and her parents are killed, her world is turned upside down. She's forced to leave her school, move into care and worst of all, someone from her past shows up again. With so many things going wrong and the people she trusted most in this world gone, how's Max to cope?**

**Damien: Tell her in a review or on the poll. She doesn't care which.**

**I do not! I came up with this plot randomly in Music today. The inspiration of Music, eh?**

**Damien: Oh gimme a break...**


	8. Chapter 8- I'm so sorry please read

**Hi guys, it's Nun. Can I first just say that I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. Seriously. I haven't updated for over 4 months, and I have absolutely no reason for it.**

**Damien: Apart from the fact that you're really lazy and had no ideas on how to continue the story at all.**

**Yeah, there's that. I know that anyone who was reading this story has most likely lost interest, and I understand completely. That's why I hvae to say that I'm finishing this story, right here. I will not update, I will not continue, unless I have a clear idea. If this ever gets updated ever again, it's not gonna be regular. And I'm so sorry for that.**

**Damien: This isn't a chapter, by the way. This is just an A/N. Sorry.**

**I might have disappointed like one person, but I'm sorry to that one person. To everyone who read this , thanks for taking the time. I'm sorry. Again, I'm really sorry.**

**I hope you guys have an amazing summer/rest of the summer, and for (most likely) the last time, Goodbye.**

**Damien: It was great while it lasted. :)**

**P.S. I'm especially sorry to ForeverUnknown, miss anonymous, LoudNProud, C, Guest and triplechocolatte, who reviewed. Sorry to let you guys down. :(**

**Also, sorry 5maya122, Forever-Unknown69, Loganb1107, MegaFanfictionWriter, Omypineapple awesome, RikkiBrooke, Super Smash Sis Brawlers, XxSummerIcexX and betweenthelines77 who followed this story. Sorry to let you guys down too.**

**Another sorry goes to BlackVeiledParawhoreWithSirens, awesomealphs11, sntsdefault, and Forever-Unknown69 and MegaFanfictionWriter again, who favorited this story. I've let so many people down, and I'm so sorry. :'(**


End file.
